


(you should see me) in a crown

by violetstardust



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Knights - Freeform, Princesses, Slow Burn, bi character(s), bodyguard trope, dianetti, more tags to come, the sleuth sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstardust/pseuds/violetstardust
Summary: Rosa Diaz doesn't really care about "crown princess Regina Linetti". She's never seen the princess, so why care? She and Amy are just focused on their apprenticeships, and also getting into knight training academy.But Princess Gina Linetti is apparently reckless. She travels wherever and whenever she wants without a care in the world for her own safety. Queen Darlene Linetti wants to find someone to protect Gina (someone who Gina will actually like, since she's rejected the previous sixty-two bodyguards), and that person just might be Rosa Diaz, because we we wouldn't want the princess to be kidnapped by a dragon now, would we?





	1. heLLO princess gina linetti!!!! rosa's never seen u in her life before but now she has BUT it's not love at first sight unfortunately (because rosa didn't see your FACE just u from the back) :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i'm back at it!!! i'm actually really proud of this au and i'm excited to see where it goes!!! i poured way too much effort into this :)  
title lyrics are from 'you should see me in a crown' by billie eilish (hhhhhhhhh obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago are two best friends who live in town. They don't expect to ever see the princess, because the princess doesn't make public appearances, but an unexpected turn of events including a conversation with the queen may just change both of their lives.

When Rosa Diaz steps out of the shoe shop at high noon, she starts walking down the cobblestone streets, only to be ambushed from behind. Her hand immediately goes for the long silver dagger sheathed in her belt, but she stops after hearing a laugh. It is a laugh that can belong to only one person: Amy Santiago, one of Rosa’s closest friends.

“Idiot,” Rosa mutters, dropping her hand to her side, leaving the dagger untouched. “Two seconds more and I would’ve gutted you alive.”

“But I would’ve disarmed you,” Amy grins, her eyes sparkling. She skips forwards so that she is now walking side by side with Rosa. “Whatcha got there?” Amy asks, peering down at the paper bag that Rosa is clutching in one hand.

“None of your business,” Rosa says, but she lets Amy take a look at the brand new leather boots in the bag. Amy arches an eyebrow as she takes the bag from Rosa, examining the shiny black boots more closely. She tugs at the laces for a second before handing the bag back to Rosa.

“Your apprenticeship seems to be paying off quite well,” she comments, a smile tugging at her lips. 

Rosa shrugs, kicking at a pebble on the road. Her apprenticeship _is_ going quite well. The blacksmith, Terry, is a strong muscular man, who not only forges weapons and other tools, but also partially oversees the training of the knights as well. Rosa’s heard that Terry used to be a knight himself, but there had been a bad incident including an archery range and a few very chopped up arena dummies. Rosa likes her apprenticeship; Terry seems to like her work and he’s pretty nice.

“My apprenticeship is _also_ going quite well,” Amy says. “Your father told me that you wanted to be a dancer when you were—”

Rosa lightly punches Amy in the arm. “I told my father not to tell you anything,” she sighs. Rosa’s father works as the head of the library archives, and Amy’s taken an apprenticeship there. Rosa’s happy for Amy, of course, but she’s a little concerned because she really doesn’t need her father telling Amy too much about Rosa’s life.

“Well, Rosa, why don’t you show me a few of your dance moves?” Amy teases.

“Why don’t I break your arm?” Rosa counters with a roll of her eyes. Amy giggles in response and they continue down the road, heading away from the livelihood of the town square.

They stop outside of a small two-story brick house, where Rosa darts inside for a minute. When she emerges, she is no longer carrying the bag, as the shoes newly reside on her feet. A small knapsack and a quiver of arrows are strapped to Rosa’s back, and she carries two bows in her hands. She tosses one to Amy, who reflexively catches it in one hand.

“Let’s go,” Rosa says, gesturing to a trail leading away from her house.

“Can’t we take your horse?” Amy whines, gazing at the trail with contempt. 

“No,” Rosa says, starting to walk along the trail. Amy quickly follows. “My sister’s taken him today.”

Amy lets out a long, wistful sigh and they continue down the dirt path, which rolls over fresh green hills until it is no longer in sight. “Why’d your sister have to take Sebastian?” Amy asks as they continue briskly walking up one of the hills.

“She’s doing work for the pharmacy,” Rosa answers. “Did my father not tell you everything that goes on in his daughters’ lives?” She cocks her head at Amy, who smiles.

“Oh, no,” Amy teases, “just your life.” Rosa makes a face at her and stops once they reach the top of the hill.

“You know,” Amy says thoughtfully, “I’ve always wanted to roll down one of these hills. The last time we did so, we were, well, children.”

“Oh but Amy,” Rosa says, pitching her voice an octave higher, “you’ll dirty your dress. Oh, the pretty little thing, darling, you shouldn’t play so recklessly.” Rosa grins widely, before lowering her voice to its normal octave. “That was your mother.”

“My mother does not sound like that!” Amy says, swatting Rosa on the arm. “Besides, I’m not even _wearing_ a dress. Come on, we’re rolling down the hill.”

And before Rosa can protest, Amy grabs Rosa’s hand and drops to the ground. Rosa lets out a scream, because in a split second, they’re tumbling down the hill— “Amy! My bow! The _food_!” Rosa mourns as they finally roll into a sitting position. “And my _shoes!_ They’re all dirty now!”

Amy laughs. “That’s the point of shoes. You wear them so that your _feet_ won’t get dirty.”

“That is _not_ the point of shoes,” Rosa grumbles, lifting her bow up to examine it closely. She runs her thumb softly over the grooves of wood before testing the flexibility of the string. “You’re lucky that this is still intact. Where would I have gotten another if this had snapped?”

Amy isn’t listening. She’s too busy peering into Rosa’s knapsack. “Rosa!” Amy says accusingly, lifting up an unrecognizable item of food. “You squashed this roll!”

“Not my fault,” Rosa defends. “You’re the one who made me tumble down that hill.”

“Oh well,” Amy says, pulling Rosa up by the arm, “let’s go.”

As they continue down the trail, Rosa tries to focus on the warmth of the sun glowing down on them, and the breeze that occasionally floats through the blue skies. A few clouds sit still near the sun, and Rosa glances at a rabbit as it hops past them. She almost instinctively draws and arrow in her bow to shoot it, but she’s interrupted by Amy.

“Were you listening to _anything_ I was saying?” Amy asks, swiftly notching an arrow into her own bow and shooting it right into the rabbit’s eye.

“Hey, that was my kill,” Rosa complains, choosing to ignore Amy’s question. She walks to the rabbit and pulls out the arrow, wiping it against the ground before placing it back in Amy’s quiver.

“I was talking about dragons,” Amy says as Rosa pulls out a sheet of plastic from her knapsack to wrap the rabbit. “Did you hear about—”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “Dragons aren’t real, silly,” she says.

“Yes, they are!” Amy insists. “There are so many stories, so many _legends_—”

“Stories are stories. How much do you think this will sell at the butcher’s?”

Amy bends over to examine the rabbit at a closer angle. “Hmm, maybe we shouldn’t sell it.” Her eyes light up as she looks up at Rosa. “I know! Let’s have a _feast_! I know how to build a fire, so we can have this and the apples and the rolls that you brought!”

Rosa shrugs. “Sure, but I have to be home before dark, you know. _Some_ of us have chores to do.”

“Hey, I do chores!” Amy protests playfully. “I mean, yes, I’ll get Tony or David or—”

“Any of your other seven brothers—”

“Yes, I get them to do my chores. It’s easy—you should try getting your sister to do your chores sometime,” Amy says smugly.

“Lilia’s smarter than that,” Rosa says. “Not my fault that all of your brothers are stupid enough to fall into your traps. I mean, what do you have to do? Pull you ‘I’m the princess of the family’ move?”

“Yup,” Amy says. “It turns out that when you’re the only daughter in the midst of a household full of boys, you’re _favored._ Never mind, though. We’ll be back home before dark.”

They settle down in the grass, and Amy starts working on the fire as Rosa skins the rabbit with a knife pulled out from her boot. Within no time, the rabbit starts roasting over the fire. Amy tends to it as Rosa shoots arrows into trees at random.

“Here,” Amy says, handing Rosa a roll. She bites into her own and the two women flop down onto the grass. “Hey, do you think that the princess actually looks like what they’ve painted her out to look like?” Amy asks, turning her head and looking over to Rosa.

Rosa shrugs. “Who knows?”

“David claims that he’s seen her. A lot of people do, really. They say that Princess Gina comes into town in _disguises_, and she hangs out around the ordinary places. Why do you think she disguises herself?” Amy asks curiously, mulling over the fact with half of a roll in one hand.

“To get in with all of the latest gossip,” Rosa deadpans. “I’m kidding. She obviously disguises herself because she doesn’t need all of that attention.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess if word spread that Princess Gina was at the shoe shop, we’d rush to go see her, wouldn’t we?” Amy reasons, reaching for an apple.

“_You_ would. I don’t think I would care too much,” Rosa says.

“Liar,” Amy says, eyes twinkling.

“Not a liar. I have an apprenticeship, and _nothing_ can get in the way of that. Not even the princess,” Rosa says smugly.

Suddenly, Amy sits up. “Can you hear that?” she whispers as soon as Rosa sits up as well. Rosa strains her ears. She can hear birds chirping, and she can hear the wind—in the distance, the clattering of horse hooves echo throughout the air. And they draw closer, closer—

Rosa flies to her feet at the speed of lightning as the horse and its rider whip into view. She can’t do anything, however, because they fly into a narrow path leading into the woods. Rosa catches a glimpse of fiery auburn hair before turning back to Amy, who’s shell shocked and on her feet.

“What—” she starts to say, but Rosa shushes her because she can hear more hooves—

They thunder closer and closer, and neither Rosa nor Amy dare to turn around, but suddenly, they quiet down and they hear the sound of someone dismounting a horse—

Rosa notches an arrow into her bow at the speed of light and quickly spins around, her arrow pointed straight at the stranger’s heart. She holds it there, trying to keep her hands from shaking as she tries to gather her thoughts. Chances were very, _very_ slim that she would die, not with Amy at her side and with this arrow locked and loaded.

And then Rosa’s eyes rise to the stranger’s face, just to see that the _stranger_ isn’t a stranger at all, but—

“Quee-queen Darlene Linetti,” Amy stammers. She looks to Rosa in a panic, who merely frowns. “Rosa!” Amy hisses at her.

“What?”

“You have an arrow pointed at the _queen’s_ heart!”

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” Rosa lowers her bow, but she still look questioningly at the _queen._ Yes, this woman in front of them was the queen. Rosa recognized her from the portraits, _and_ from real life. She had seen the queen maybe five or six times before, but all times in which there had been crowds of people and the queen had been far away.

“Hello.” The queen’s eyes sparkle as she draws nearer.

“Your Majesty,” Amy stutters, dropping to her knees in a deep bow. Rosa stares at her, not bothering to follow suit. “It is _such_ an honor. You are _so_ amazing—”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Queen Darlene interrupts. “You don’t have to, uh, _bow_.”

Amy rockets up to her feet. “No, of course,” she murmurs, still breathless.

“Well, what are your names?”

“I’m Amy. Amy Santiago. And this is Rosa Diaz. My best friend,” Amy quickly says. Rosa rolls her eyes.

“Wonderful,” Queen Darlene says. “You two look to be about eighteen, nineteen. My daughter’s age. Ah, my daughter. That’s why I’m here. Have you two seen a reckless horse rider stomp through here anytime recently?” She smiles, and Rosa can feel Amy nearly faint.

“Yup,” Rosa answers, since Amy seems to be at a loss for words. “Like three minutes ago. Went that way.” She points over to the woods.

“Thank you. You know, I keep on trying to get my Regina a bodyguard, or a knight to aid her, since she’s always running off—”

“We want to be knights,” Amy says quickly. “Me and Rosa. I mean, Rosa and I. We want to be knights.”

“Oh?” The queen lifts an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, ladies.” And with that, Her Majesty Darlene Linetti mounts her own horse and rides off into the woods.

Amy turns to Rosa, breathless and dreamy-eyed. “Can you _believe?_ The _queen!_ Am I dreaming?”

Rosa pinches Amy. “Nope,” she drawls out. “But you were a real mess back there. You even messed up your grammar.”

“I _know_,” Amy sighs. “At this rate, I’ll _never_ be a knight. I mean, you have to get the letter, of course. David’s still waiting for his, but he has _much_ better chances of getting a letter to knight training academy than I do. I still _really_ want one, though. Tony’s already a knight, and Dad too. My mother doesn’t want me to be a knight, though.”

“Princess of the family, aren’t you,” Rosa teases, punching Amy lightly in the arm. “I mean, I think mine are all right if I go and be a knight. They would still have Lilia, wouldn’t they? Perfect daughter.”

“Okay, but we just met the _queen._” Amy says. “Like seriously. Oh my god, I can’t _wait_ to shove this in David’s face.”

“They’ll never believe you,” Rosa shrugs.

“But it’s _true_,” Amy insists.

“Barely anyone’s seen the princess. She doesn’t make _any_ public appearances. And the queen right afterwards? Speaking to _us_ in person? Sounds made up, Ames.” Rosa walks over to the rabbit and saws off a piece of meat with her knife. “Let’s finish this, okay? I have to get home soon, because I still have some work to do for Terry.”

“Yeah, okay,” Amy says, joining Rosa. “I still have some work for the library archives left, too.”

And with that, they spend the rest of the evening eating in silence and walking back home, neither saying another word about what had happened, though both thinking profusely about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) edits by @staticobra.art on instagram :)


	2. unofficial court jester / to-be knight sir jacob peralta, aka best friend of her royal highness regina linetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Gina Linetti is rushed back to the palace by her mother, where they must start preparing for the arrival of the royal family Boyle. Gina would rather spend time with her childhood best friend Jake, who's always dreamed of being the royal court jester (or a dragon-slayer, but he _really_ doesn't want to spend so much time at knight training academy doing push-ups).__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! first of all, this last few week has been pretty hectic for me! i've been getting up rlly early in the morning to write, and also, i have a lot going on right now! so if u know me then u know that my updating schedule is very irregular, because i write when i'm in the mood to write and when i have time.
> 
> second of all, i rlly wanna say thank u thank u thank u to @staticobra.art on instagram, because she's my main inspiration and motivation for like everything!!! also her edits for this story are really funny and cool and better than anything i could've ever imagined 
> 
> also, special shout-out to @99agentsofbrooklyn on instagram because they posted about this fic and the edits on their story, which were viewed by the one and only chelsea peretti!! thank you!!

Her Royal Highness Gina Linetti re-enters the palace grounds around sunset, riding in like thunder on her horse, Wolfie. Her mother rides in on her own horse right behind, and Gina wishes that she could turn right around and ride back into the woods because she _knows_ her mother is about to give her a lecture.

And she’s right. “Gina, love, you simply _can’t_ go out without telling us!” Queen Darlene scolds as they walk back to the palace. “You could get hurt, and no one would know! You’re the _princess._ And don’t go out without disguising yourself first!”

“No one saw my face,” Gina says sullenly. “Why do I have to disguise myself, anyways?”

“It’s standard protocol. You know that, darling.”

Gina simply sighs, because she’s had this conversation over and over and over again with her mother, and it’s always been the same. She instead turns her attention to the palace guards, who are now letting them in, as well as escorting them from behind. “What’s for dinner? Jake and I are gonna take it in my room tonight.”

“You will do no such thing,” Darlene says.

“What—but why?!” Gina protests, because she _knows_ Darlene isn’t afraid of her and Jake Peralta getting, ah, too _close,_ because it’s simply just never going to happen. He’s been her best friend ever since they were little, and Gina would never even _dream_ of getting with him. They were basically siblings. Besides, they’ve had dinner together in Gina’s room many times before.

“We need to prepare for the Boyles, Gina. Did you forget?” Darlene explains, brushing past a few guards who bow deeply. “They’re getting here tomorrow _morning_.”

“Ugh,” Gina simply mutters, because no offense, but the Boyles can kind of _suck_. They’re the royal family reigning over the West Kingdom, and while they’re very much nice enough, Gina’s always thought of all of the cousins as fools. “Are they _all_ coming?”

“If by that you mean is the crown prince Charles Boyle coming as well, then yes. I thought you two were friends, no?” Darlene says, lips turned up and eyes glittering at her daughter.

“Oh, I’m gonna throw up. Please stop trying to set me up with _Boyle,_” Gina gags. She lifts her hand and lets it glide along the smooth marble wall as they walk through the hallway.

“Look, Gina, I have a board meeting to get to before dinner, okay?” her mother says, placing a kiss on Gina’s forehead. “Love you!” And with that, the queen turns the other way.

Gina continues walking, because she knows where Jake Peralta would be, and he’s the one that Gina really needs to talk to. She does a cartwheel in the middle of the hall, startling a few of the guards, which makes her smirk a little. Finally, Gina skips into the Great Hall, right in time to see Jake start to juggle a few oranges. A few onlooking servants clap, but Gina simply rolls her eyes.

“Your Highness!” Jake calls, delighted to see her. Gina simply walks up and punches him lightly in the arm.

“Don’t call me that,” she tells him, but her lips are turned upwards into a smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be beheaded now, would I?”

“We don’t do beheadings in this kingdom, and you _know_ that. C’mon, let’s go.” She pushes the oranges out of Jake’s hands and watch as they topple to the floor, waiting a moment before pulling him away by the arm.

And before long, they’re sitting cross legged in a hidden corner, tucked away in the palace’s library. “So,” Jake says, “You didn’t bring me here to read, did you? Because we all know that I can’t. I’m nineteen and I cannot read.” He opens a book lying on the floor and frowns at the pages.

“Liar,” Gina says, tossing a book at him. “You’ve read this dragon-slayer legend thrice in your sleep, moron. Besides, your mother is a tutor. You know how to read. You just won’t read _that_ book because you think that the wizard tales are boring, but you just won’t give them a _chance_.”

“Hey!” Jake says, grabbing for the book that Gina had just tossed his way, “this is a very _precious_ copy. It’s signed by the dragon-slayer _himself_.” He hugs the book to his chest and smiles at her. “It’s _almost_ as good as the play they have at the theater.”

“It’s a story, made up,” Gina insists, making a face at him. “Besides, listen. The Boyles are coming to visit tomorrow morning and I need you to help me concoct a plan to sneak out of the palace.”

“Oooh, the Boyles, huh?” Jake laughs. “I’ve heard the rumors about you and Prince Charles.” He grins at her, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. He’s teasing her, of course; he’s heard far too many rants about Prince Charles Boyle.

“Rumors that were started by _my_ mother, and Charles’s father!” Gina says. “They keep on trying to set us up, because they want their stupid kingdom alliance.” Gina wrinkles her nose, and she has good reason to, because both she and Prince Charles have agreed that it would _never_ happen. Like, _ever_.

“Okay, but like, do you like him at all? Like even an ounce?”

“Ugh, _no!_ I’m offended that you would ever suggest such a thing. Besides, I think I might be in love with someone else,” Gina says playfully, seeing Jake’s eyes widen. “A stranger.” She’s mostly trying to sway the conversation away from Charles, because she’s heard enough about him today, but she’s also enjoying this new revelation of her being in _love_. Which she’s not, of course. She’s just making up a story.

“What! _Who_?”

“A stranger. I just said so,” she grins widely.

“Tell me _everything_!” Jake demands, and so Gina begins her _almost_ fake story.

“Well, I was riding my horse, and there were these two women. They were lying in the grass, but as I came nearer, one of them got up to her feet and started looking around. And then she saw me, but I was gone,” Gina giggles.

“Is she hot, though!?”

“Do you think I, Regina Linetti, crown princess of the Upper Kingdom, would fall in love with someone who _isn’t_ hot? The _audacity_ you have for suggesting such a thing,” Gina grins. “Anyways, she was _super_ hot. She had, like, long and curly black hair, and that’s, like, all I remember. But she’s hot, okay?”

“So, You Highness, Princess Gina Linetti, should we be expecting a royal wedding anytime soon?” Jake asks, and Gina sighs.

“Absolutely not. You just _know_ my mother’s waiting for me to get married so that she can hand the kingdom over to me, and that is _way_ too much responsibility. I mean, she’s gonna hand it over to me anyways, marriage or not, but if I get married, then she’ll have a reason to give me the throne earlier,” Gina sighs. “I don’t even want to fathom the idea of sitting in board meetings all day. At least _you_ can choose what you want to do.”

“I’m the court jester,” Jake grins. “That’s like, my _dream._ Kinda.”

“Unofficial court jester,” Gina corrects. “Mother doesn’t want fools in her palace.”

Jake rockets to his feet. “What! Did she say that! Oh my god, Gina, _when_!”

“I’m _kidding_! She doesn’t think _you’r_e a fool. Just a professional dumbass. But anyways, if she wants to keep the fools out of the palace, then why did she invite the Boyles over?” Gina mulls, getting to her own feet as well.

She watches as Jake tucks the dragon-slayer legend in a secret place, and then they set out and into the halls of the palace.

“Hey, Mr. Diaz,” Jake says, waving at a man who walks briskly through the halls towards the library. Mr. Diaz nods at Jake and continues on his way. “Ah, I always thought Mr. Diaz didn’t like me too much,” he says. “I keep on dog-earing the pages of the dragon-slayer legend.”

Gina shrugs. “I literally don’t care,” she says, and pulls him forward until they are standing in front of a notice board. “Knight training academy starts in two weeks? That must mean the letters must be going around.”

“Oh, I _love_ watching the sessions at knight training academy! I suppose it would be cool to be a knight,” Jake says, peering at the notice board more closely. “Overseen by Captain Raymond Holt. Hmm, have you heard of him? He seems new.”

Captain Holt is, in fact, _not_ new. He has been overseeing knight training in many different sectors of _three_ kingdoms. This year, however, he is going to reside in the Upper Kingdom, and oversee the fresh new bunch of aspiring knights with his second-in-hand, Sir Terry Jeffords. Jake just isn’t in touch with everyone’s names, but he’s most likely seen Captain Raymond Holt sometime in his young life.

“I wonder who’ll come in this round,” Gina says. “I bet Mother will try and choose someone new to be my _bodyguard. _Ha, as if I need one!”

“Hasn’t she given up yet?” Jake asks absentmindedly, looking at a flyer for a talent show occurring at the town square in a few weeks’ time. “You’ve had like what, ten rejected bodyguards already?”

“Sixty-two,” Gina corrects. “Seven of which proposed to me for some reason.”

Jake nearly chokes. “_Sixty_-two! Ha! Seven more and—”

“Very funny,” Gina says dryly. She grabs Jake’s wrist to look at his watch. “We should get going.” And she pulls him away again by the arm until they’re running through the halls at full speed, shouting and laughing and trying not to collide with the shocked guards.

They enter the dining hall to see a few of the court officials and advisors already seated, all perpetually frowning at Jake and Gina’s reckless behavior. Gina sits down, face flushed, at her seat next to the Queen’s, which is empty. Jake sits down next to her.

“Your Highness,” an advisor says, “please do not act in such a foolish manner when the Boyles are here. Her Majesty Queen Darlene would be rather disappointed.”

Gina makes a face and ignores the advisor as her mother breezes into the dining hall and takes her seat. Everyone else (Jake included) stands up and bows to the queen, who clears her throat. She reveals an envelope in her hand, which she dangles in front of Jake’s face for a few moments before he takes it.

“What’s this? Another complaint letter from Mr. Diaz? I _swear_ I’m not eating the books,” Jake says quickly in his own defense. A beat passes before Jake realizes that all eyes are now, in fact, on him. He nervously picks up a knife with the tip of his fingers and slits the top to the envelope open, shaking out the piece of paper that is concealed inside.

“Read it!” Gina says eagerly, leaning over to catch a glimpse of the letter.

“Dear Jake Peralta, you have… been accepted into the newest session of the honorable knight training academy?” he looks up to the queen in disbelief, seeking an explanation. “What? I didn’t even send in an application!”

“I sent it in for you,” the queen replies smoothly. “Keep reading.”

“This is a non-negotiable offer, as the recipient of this letter has sent in an application. Exceptional pleas will be heard by Queen Darlene Linetti and her court of advisors,” Jake reads off of the paper in a monotone voice. “Uh, _I_ have an exceptional plea! I didn’t send in an application?”

“Plea rejected.”

Jake sighs and his eyes drop back down to the letter. “Knight training academy starts in exactly two weeks. Attached below is your schedule,” he finishes reading in disbelief. He looks up at Gina, who is staring right back at him with wide eyes, and it’s through this that Jake can discern that Gina has no knowledge of this. He looks back up at the Queen. “Why?”

“Jake Peralta, you come from a prominent family line of knights, and I myself have heard you speaking of how “cool” it would be to be a knight yourself,” Queen Darlene explains. She smiles, as if she’s rather enjoying herself, and takes a sip from the wine glass in front of her.

“_Theoretically_! I mean, yeah, it’s always been my dream to die fighting some dragon or something but like, _without_ the knight training academy part? I’ve _seen_ knight training academy, and it’s _brutal_.” Jake glances to Gina for help, but she simply smirks. Jake rolls his eyes and they have a quick conversation through facial expressions. It goes something like this:

**Jake**: _Please help me._

**Gina:** _This is far too funny._

**Jake:** _Gina, please? I’ll give you my dessert._

**Gina**: _Your new leather jacket and it’s a deal._

**Jake**: _You’re the princess! You can have literally any leather jacket you want!_

**Gina**: _But I want yours. Besides, I’m having way too much fun watching this._

**Gina**: _I guess you’re going to be a knight! _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I guess I’m going to be a knight,” Jake mutters sullenly.

“Well, you should look excited about it!” Queen Darlene chirps. She picks up a fork and starts cutting her food with it. “A _knight_, Jacob. Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, but like, without the one-thousand push-ups that come beforehand!”

“Jake can do, like, _half_ of a push-up,” Gina chimes in with a bright smile. Jake sticks his tongue out at her and crumples up the letter before sticking it in his pocket.

“I _will_ still be the unofficial court jester, though,” Jake says quickly. To his relief, no one objects.

Later, Jake and Gina are hiding away in Gina’s room, hoping to escape the chaos of the palace staff preparing for the Boyle’s arrival. Gina yanks the sheet of paper from Jake's pocket and begins to read it.

“Oooh, you have to wake up at _six_ every morning! Damn! _Two_ hours of physical activity before sword fighting?” Gina nearly chokes over her own laughter.

“Hey, give me that!” Jake lunges for his letter, but Gina dangles it away. “I am _so_ gonna die in two weeks, and then you’re gonna regret this.”

“But hey, I can still have your leather jacket, right?”

“_Absolutely_ not.”

“But I’m the _princess_!”

“_Still_ absolutely not!” Jake grins. “Can’t you get your own leather jacket, though?”

“Nah. I don’t want my _own;_ I want someone _else’s_ because like, wearing someone else’s jacket is cuter than getting your own,” Gina explains to a bemused Jake. “Oh hey, do you have to sleep in the quarters kept for the students at knight training academy now? So can I have your room?”

“What!? There is _no_ way I am giving up my room to sleep in some stuffy quarters with a bunch of other snobby to-be knights!” Jake yelps in a panic, only to see Gina burst into laughter.

“I’m _kidding_!” she wheezes. “Oh, you should see the look on your face. No, I already talked to Mother, and she agreed that you could stay in your room.” Gina opens her mouth to say more, but a short rapping noise echoes from outside the door. Someone is clearly there to get the princess.

“_Quick! _Act like we’re sleeping!” Gina whispers urgently, and the two dive into Gina’s bed. Jake lets out a loud snore and Gina covers her face with a pillow to stop herself from laughing, but the snore somehow seems to be convincing, as the knocking goes away.

“You better _actually_ get to sleep,” Jake says, “big day tomorrow, right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Gina mutters, but she takes his advice. Before long, Gina is comfortably curled up into bed, dreaming about the young maiden with the curly hair that she had encountered during the day (a dream that she won’t remember having in the morning, however).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, tysm to @staticobra.art on insta for providing those beautiful edits shown above hghjhghjhghghgf  
comments n kudos are always appreciated! <3


	3. the letters that they've been waiting for their entire lives are here to take them away to the royal palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official knight training academy acceptance letters have started to go out, and Rosa and Amy are waiting in anticipation to see if this year round they've been accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! anyways i gotta say that while i know these updates aren't often or whatever because i write whenever i feel like it, school has officially started and i have a lot of classes so these updates might come even less often and i'm really sorry!!! but enjoy.

“Breakfast!” The Santiago household is buzzing Saturday morning, because no one has work or school or apprenticeships to run to. Three of Amy’s brothers jump down the banister from the top of the staircase, followed by Amy and Rosa, who are slightly rolling their eyes at the boys. But then Rosa swings one leg over the banister and slides down, so Amy quickly follows suit.

“Be careful!” Mr. Santiago says, but he’s laughing as he pats Amy’s little brother Michael on the back. “Oh, Rosa! You stayed over last night, then?”

“Yup,” Rosa says gruffly.

“Come on!” Amy’s mother ushers Rosa into the Santiago’s dining room. “I made strawberry pancakes; the ones you like so much, dear!”

Truth be told, the Santiago family _loves_ Rosa. Four of the Santiago brothers have a crush on her, though they would never admit it. Mr. Santiago thinks that Rosa is a badass, and he’s well aware of the fact that Rosa’s taught his daughter a few defense tactics as well as her way around a knife. Mrs. Santiago? Well, Mrs. Santiago is just glad that Amy has a friend. She treats Rosa like her very own daughter.

“Hot chocolate!” Amy yelps, grabbing a mug. She lugs a chair to the table in one hand and sets it down, taking a seat next to Rosa and her mother.

From across the table, David kicks Amy in the shin. She sends a withering glare at him and takes a sip of smoking hot chocolate.

“So, Rosa, how’s your apprenticeship going?” Carlos, one of Amy’s brothers, asks eagerly. He’s one year younger than Rosa and Amy, and he’s one of the brothers who’s got a secret crush on Rosa.

“Tight.” Rosa shovels a forkful of pancakes in her mouth, avoiding eye-contact with Carlos. Last year she had received an anonymous valentine in his handwriting, and since then, Rosa’s been avoiding contact with him because she doesn’t want to make things awkward between her and the Santiago household.

“Oh really?” Carlos says, leaning in with interest. “So—”

Thankfully, he’s cut off by the boom of Mr. Santiago’s voice. “Mail!” The interruption brings instant relief to Rosa, who had been brainstorming ways to get out of conversation with Carlos Santiago (setting fire to the table, pretending the West Kingdom was invading, stabbing herself in the arm, stabbing _him_ in the arm, choking, ect.).

Mr. Santiago sets the pile of letters down on the table, which is instantly grabbed at from all corners of the table. David scours the pile first, spotting a clean white envelope and snatching for it. “Mine!” he grins wickedly, showing two perfect rows of teeth.

The envelope is regal and elegant, as everyone can see. It’s sealed with a purple stamp, showing the crest of the kingdom. It’s from the royal palace, and it resembles the letter that Tony Santiago had received which accepted his application into knight training academy.

David had sent out his application months ago. Amy had done so as soon as she had turned eighteen. Rosa had also sent an application in. Carlos was counting the days down until he could send in his own application.

“I’m going to be a knight,” David whispers triumphantly, pulling the thick parchment from the envelope. He unfolds it slowly, basking in all of his glory, looking around to make sure that everyone is watching him open the letter.

“Dear Amy Santiago,” he begins to read, and drops the letter in confusion. Amy’s heart jumps to her throat.

“What?” she asks quickly, leaning over the table and grabbing the fallen letter. David looks as white as a sheet. He stares straight ahead on confusion as Amy scans over the letter.

Rosa leans over to take a look. “You’re gonna be a knight,” she deadpans.

“I’m—I’m going to be a _knight_.” Amy clutches the letter to her chest. She looks like she’s about to faint.

Well, she and David _both_ look like they’re about to faint, but for different purposes. Amy’s just been _accepted._ To David, this feels like a rejection; a punch in the gut that’s just crippled him.

And the Santiago brothers start applauding her, from oldest to youngest, all beaming proudly except for David, who still looks like he’s seen an evil spirit. Rosa joins in with the clapping; her lips turned upwards in the rarest of smiles for Amy.

“This is a momentous day for the Santiago family,” Amy’s father announces. “My daughter, Amy, is going to be a _knight._”

“A _knight_!” Camilla puts her hand over her heart. “Oh, darling, you’re going to have to be _so_ careful. I don’t want you to get hurt!”

Amy grins so widely because for once, everyone is paying attention to _her_ and not to David’s dramatics. His chair squeals against the floor as he slowly get up, abandoning his breakfast. He walks out of the dining room and disappears from sight, but no one seems to notice, much to Amy’s satisfaction.

“I remember when I got my own acceptance letter,” Mr. Santiago starts, and his eyes go all dreamy as he recalls the memory. “Go on, then, _mija_, read the letter!”

Amy firmly sets her wrists on the table to stop herself from shaking. While this is successful in stopping her hands from quivering, it isn’t in the least helping her voice stop from trembling. “Dear Amy Santiago…” she trails off with uncertainty, looking up at Rosa.

Rosa nudges her to continue.

“You have been accepted into the newest session of the honorable knight training academy,” Amy reads aloud confidently.

“Can I come with you?” Michael chimes in, looking at Amy with big eyes.

“_Absolutely_ not,” Mrs. Santiago says. “Do you know how dangerous it’s going to be? I’m already afraid of _Amy_ going; I don’t need to have _two_ children to be worried about!”

Mr. Santiago laughs. “Calm down, Camila, it’s not _so_ dangerous,” he says reassuringly, motioning Amy to continue reading.

“This is a non-negotiable offer, as the recipient of this letter has sent in an application. Exceptional pleas will be heard by Queen Darlene Linetti and her court of advisors.” Amy reaches for her mug of hot chocolate and takes a long draught. “Knight training academy starts in exactly two weeks. Attached below is your schedule.”

There’s a long silence at the table, as Amy’s brothers drink in their sister’s face, as if she’s leaving right away and they’re not going to see her for a long, long time. Amy remembers the feeling. When Tony was accepted into the academy, she clung to his arm right up until the coach took him away to the palace. They saw Tony, of course—he’d visit every other weekend and on holidays.

The silence is interrupted by the scraping of Mrs. Santiago’s plate as she drags it up from the table. “So, we should get to tidying up,” she smiles, gathering up the empty plates on the table, but Amy can tell that her mother is trying hard to fight back tears.

“Oh, Mama,” Amy sighs, standing up to help her mother, “I’m going to be okay. Promise.” And she entwines her pinky with her mother’s, like she used to when her mother would promise her an extra cookie after dinner when she was younger.

Tears brim into Mrs. Santiago’s eyes as she grips Amy in a bone-crushing hug. Amy gives into the embrace without protest, because maybe she’s feeling a little bit sad; nostalgic even, since she does only have two weeks left living in the Santiago household.

“Can I have Amy’s room?” Sammy Santiago, who is twelve going on thirteen, chimes in, breaking the sentiment of the moment.

“No, Samuel,” Mrs. Santiago chides as she lets go of Amy. “We didn’t let David have Tony’s room when he left, so we’re not going to give up Amy’s room for grabs.”

Amy sticks her tongue out at her little brother, who makes a rather sour face. She turns around to see Rosa, who’s still sitting at the table with an apathetic expression on her face. Then, right behind her, Amy catches a glimpse of David. He’s staring at the floor with sadness, and in the moment, Amy can’t help but to feel a little bit sorry for him.

“Mama,” Amy says carefully, keeping her eyes on David, “Rosa and I are gonna head out now.” She crosses over to Rosa and pulls her up.

Rosa splutters out hot chocolate in surprise. “My pancakes—” she protests, but she and Amy are out of the door within moments.

“I’m gonna be a _knight_!” Amy turns to Rosa, suddenly all giddy. A strange look crosses Amy’s face and Rosa takes a deep breath. She knows this face—Amy’s about to pull a happy dance number.

“Okay, okay.” Rosa steps aside to avoid Amy’s flapping arms. She can’t see Amy’s face—it’s all just a whirlwind of hair as Amy bounces her body up and down in excitement. Rosa catches sight of a young boy walking up the path nearby. He stares at Amy, so Rosa stares him down until he scampers away.

“Come on!” Amy shouts, pulling Rosa forward into a sprint down the path. “I gotta start training so I can be fit!”

And so they run down the path, wind whistling in their ears, all the way into town, where the roads change to sophisticated brick and the bustle of life becomes more so.

Amy’s energetic—Rosa can see it and she’s honestly _so_ happy for Amy. This is all Amy’s wanted. But it isn’t just _Amy’s_ dream. _Rosa_ has also wanted to be a knight since forever, and while she’s thrilled for Amy, she can’t help but to feel a pang of disappointment in her chest.

“Rosie!”

Amy and Rosa both look up to see Lilia Diaz. She’s twenty years old and involved in running a small apothecary at the edge of town. Lilia is perched atop of a horse, with a small satchel thrown over one shoulder. Her horse carefully trots through the throngs of people and over to Rosa and Amy.

“Hey, Lilia,” Rosa says, smiling up at her sister.

Amy’s known Rosa for a long, long time, and she knows by now that Lilia is the _only_ person in the whole entire world who can make Rosa smile so effortlessly.

“There’s a letter back home waiting for you,” Lilia says.

Adrenaline rushes into Rosa’s heart. Her eyes widen as she looks up at her sister. “A letter,” she says flatly, attempting to keep her emotions at bay.

“From the palace,” Lilia adds, and that’s all it takes for Rosa’s heart to swell with hope; with joy. She watches as her sister jumps down from her horse, taking her satchel in her hand. “Take Sebastian. You’ll get there faster.” Lilia pats her little sister on the shoulder.

Rosa motions to Amy and mounts the horse. Amy climbs up behind her and wraps her arms around Rosa’s waist as Rosa nudges Sebastian, who starts walking through town.

As soon as they reach the edge of town, Rosa taps her legs into Sebastian’s side, and he breaks out into a quick run.

“Woah, woah!” Amy shouts, tightening her grip on Rosa. Rosa laughs and Sebastian speeds up, racing towards to Diaz household.

As soon as they get there, Rosa hops off of Sebastian and runs up the steps of the house. Amy follows, nearly knocking into Mr. Diaz on her way in.

“Sorry!” she apologizes profusely, but Mr. Diaz merely laughs.

“Letter’s on the counter,” he tells Rosa.

Rosa sprints towards it and rips it open as soon as it’s in her grasp. She scans it over, reading it once, twice, and three times before her lips turn upwards and a smile spreads over her face.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god you’re gonna be a _knight_!” Amy squeals, peeking over to see the letter. “_We’re_ gonna be knights!”

“So you got the letter too, huh?” Mr. Diaz asks, raising his eyebrows at Amy.

Amy grins. “Yes. I’m going to miss the library archives, though.”

“They’re going to miss you as well. You always have a place at the library, Amy.”

“I could make a recommendation for a new apprentice, though?” Amy says. “I have a friends named Kylie who’s getting into the Dewey Decimal Classification.”

Mr. Diaz nods. “That sounds great.”

Amy looks over to Rosa, who grins in a frenzy as she looks at her letter. And then, all too suddenly, Rosa drops the letter and turns in a cartwheel.

Amy’s jaw nearly drops to the floor.

And then Rosa spins to her, grabs the letter, waves goodbye to her father, and pulls Amy out of the front door.

They’re suddenly running—flying with the wind just like they had when Amy had been on a high from her own letter. They run and laugh and knock into people a few times, stopping only when they’re both out of breath and only a short ways from Amy’s house.

“We just a-suddenly got letters to knight training academy, can you _believe_?” Rosa says giddily, looking down at her schedule.

“Yeah, I know! I wonder if—” a hazy look crosses over Amy’s face, causing Rosa to stop in her tracks.

“What?” Rosa asks curiously.

“You remember a few days ago? Our run-in with the…” Amy leans in closer and her voice drops to a whisper. “_Queen._” She looks around frantically, as if someone’s eavesdropping, even though they’re walking alone on the path.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I mentioned that we wanted to be knights.”

“Oh.”

The Santiago household comes into view and Rosa and Amy walk up the path in silence, both knowing that as soon as they get in they’re going to go straight up to Amy’s room and micro-analyze the letters. Amy’s dreaming of pulling out all of her best stationery—the new highlighting ink sand the iron-gall ink pens that she had gotten for her last birthday are still stashed in her desk, just begging to be used.

However, she’s yanked out of her stationery daydreams as David Santiago comes hurtling out of the house, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He knocks into Amy and shoves the paper in her face, laughing triumphantly.

“There was a mix-up in the mail. Guess what this is?” David grins manically.

The color drains out of Amy’s face as she sees the seal of the royal palace.

David Santiago is going to be in the new knight training academy session with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i really love this edit that my friend made for this chapter because rosa looks like a country horse girl and idk that idea to me is just so FUNNY
> 
> also hey i know this isn't one of my better chapters because i didn't write this in one or two sittings like usual, like i wrote a little bit one night when i couldn't sleep and then most of it is written here and there - days and days apart and i'm just so tired so i didn't get around to thoroughly proofreading so i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> these edits were made by @staticobra.art on instagram!  
:) love me for this  
scream w/ me @darkrosemind  
also while i have u here i'd like 2 redirect you to my other dianetti au which is a ballet later-on pen pal au set in paris! called [you're a superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389424/chapters/40928009)


End file.
